Someday We'll Know
by youknowme608
Summary: What happens when Dean leaves Ginny to sing at a talent show by herself? HG! please review!


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I don't own Mandy Moore's song. I did however change a few words to make it work better.

_Harry singing._ Ginny singing.

Harry plopped down beside me at breakfast in the Great Hall. "Are you going to do the end-of-the-year talent show?"

_Hahaha. THAT'S funny._ "No. Definitely not."

"And why not? I think you have a beautiful voice."

I roll my eyes. I, Ginny Weasley, do NOT sing. I sing in the shower and that's it. Not in front of Hogwarts. My classmates would NEVER let me live it down.

"No. Plus I have to have a partner. And Dean wouldn't even think about getting up there with me. He'd think I'm crazy for even suggesting it."

Did he just roll his eyes? I catch Hermione's look. I think she saw it too.

"Look, Ginny, all I'm trying to say is don't rule out your possibilities. I think you should do it." He looks at his watch. "Come on Ron, we don't want to be late for Charms."

As the three run off to class, I think about what Harry had suggested. I do like to sing. But Dean wouldn't do it with me. Well, I've never asked him. But he'd probably say no. I could get someone else to sing with me. But what will everyone say?

As the war raged on inside my head, I decided to go talk to Dean. Just to see what he'd say, of course.

The ways to approach the subject kept going through my head as I waited outside of his classroom. Should I just jump to the point or build my way up, dropping hints? Dean walked up behind me and grabbed my hand. "Hey sweetheart!" I smiled up at my boyfriend and kissed him on the cheek.

I pulled him off to the side so no one could hear our conversation. "Dean, I have something I want to talk to you about. You know that talent show that is coming up?"

"Yeah – what about it?"

"Well, what would you say if I asked you to sing with me in it? I mean, I'm not sure if I want to do it, but I was just wondering."

"Ginny, it's a stupid talent show. Only people who have a talent for those type of things actually do it. Don't get me wrong, I think you can sing fine, but it's not the type that grabs people's attentions."

I feel the knife that was just stabbed into my heart being turned and twisted around.

"Excuse me?"

"Ginny – I know you love to sing and everything, but I just don't want you to embarrass yourself in front of everyone."

"Forget you, Dean. I'm going to show you that I can. And I don't want to see you, talk to you, or even HEAR your voice. I can't be with someone who won't support me in whatever I do."

"Ginny wait!"

"Bye Dean."

I ran in the opposite direction, fuming. How could Dean EVER say that? Who did he think he was?!

I stayed upset all day long. I avoided everyone at dinner by simply avoiding the Great Hall. I'm sure by now, rumors were flying about our breakup.

When I got back to the common room that night, I found a note taped to the door frame leading to the girls' rooms. It was addressed to me in Dean's handwriting. When I finally opened the letter, I wondered if Dean really meant the words that were written on the paper.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I am so sorry for today. I know you can do anything that you want to do. However, I cannot, and I didn't want to get up there and embarrass myself. Ginny, you mean the world to me, and I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you. And to make it up to you, I want to do the talent show with you. If you forgive me, just turn around, I'll be waiting_

_Love, Dean_

As I turned around, I see Dean sitting there with a simple red rose in his hand. Gosh my stupid boyfriend could be so sweet sometimes. He looks at me with a sad look in his face.

"Forgive me?"

A peck on the cheek and a hug was his answer.

"Let's practice tonight. We only have 2 days to practice anyway. Luckily I already know the song that I want to do."

The next day at breakfast, word had already spread that Dean and I were doing the talent show. After Harry had stuffed a muffin into his mouth, he asked, "So I guess I made an impression on you yesterday. Talking you into the show, and everything."

I threw a biscuit at his face. "Shut up."

Then Hermione turned to face me. "What song are you two doing anyway?"

"It's going to be a surprise. I don't want anyone to know until that night."

"Well, good luck trying to keep it from everyone. You know how things get here."

"yeah – I know – I'll try my best."

After a completely hopeless rehearsal the night before the show, I couldn't sleep. I was so worried about the show. What if Dean was right and I got up there and made myself look like an idiot? Since I couldn't get any sleep, I decided to go down to the common room and see if I could get some homework finished.

After an hour or two, I guess I fell asleep on the floor in front of the fire. The next thing I know, I feel a body next to mine. As my eyes flutter open I see Harry jumping up from his position on the floor in front of me.

"Harry, what are you doing?"

"Hermione kept us late in the library working on Flitwick's paper. You know how she is."

"Hahaha – EVERYONE knows how she is."

We sat there in silence for a few minutes while I worked up the courage to ask him something that had been bugging me.

"Harry what were you doing lying on the ground in front of me?

"Nothing."

"Harry – you can tell me!"

Awkward silence.

"Ginny stop playing stupid – I know you know how I feel. Please save me the embarrassment."

WHAT?

Taking in my confused expression, Harry started ranting. "Ginny Weasley, how could you NOT see it? Everyone else at Hogwarts knows how I feel about you! I watch your every single move! The way you walk, talk, laugh – everything about you just sends chills down my spine. You are perfect for me. You make me want to be a better person – you make me walk halfway across the castle just to see you between classes. You do something to me." A balled fist hits his chest. "You start a fire in me. I feel it blazing in me every time I think of you. It's not hormones. It's love. I LOVE YOU, Ginny."

As I sat there and looked at him in amazement, he kneeled in front of me and I saw something in his eyes I've never seen before. But I didn't get a chance to look at it very long before he had his hand at my chin pulling me into a kiss.

Well, almost. We jumped apart before anything happened when we heard someone in the room. When I turned around to see who it was, I was unfortunate enough to see the look of horror plastered all over my boyfriend's face before he ran back upstairs to his room.

"Harry. I'm……wow. Harry – I – "

"it's okay. I'll leave."

"No Harry wait -" but he was already gone.

As I attempted to sleep that night, a million thoughts were running through my bed. What am I going to do? I mean, I thought I had finally gotten over my crush on Harry. I had a boyfriend that I thought I loved. But if I doubted it, then I'm really not in love, am i? I have a good thing going with Dean. Or do I? I mean, he criticized my singing to my face. But Harry and I have so much in common and we are such great friends. And yes, I still have feelings for him. I've just learned to ignore them and push them out of my mind. I'M SO CONFUSED! And with the talent show tonight, I can't possibly think straight. What am I going to do?!

Later on that day, I never saw Dean. I sure hope he didn't plan on skipping out on me. Or I'd definitely break up with him. Wait, no I'd probably have to KILL him.

As the time approached for my time to sing, I still haven't seen Dean. I pulled my black chiffon dress on and pulled my hair into an elegant updo, and prayed for my boyfriend to bust through those doors any minute now.

However, I was sadly disappointed. How could he stand me up like this? My chances for winning are now down the drain and I really will look like an idiot. Just wait until I get my hands on him.

Professor McGonagall entered my dressing room. "Ginny, it's your turn to perform." She looks around the room. "Is Dean not performing with you?"

"No ma'am."

"Very well then. We'll have to talk to him tomorrow. But it's too late for that now. Come along."

The spotlight turned on me when I entered the stage. Although I couldn't see anyone, I could feel their eyes burning into me. I could feel the nervousness rise up in my stomach, and I was afraid I'd lose my lunch. Soon after, I heard the music fill the Great Hall, and I began to sing along.

90 miles outside Chicago 

Can't stop driving – I don't know why

So many questions – I need an answer

Two years later, you're still on my mind

As I began to sing the 2nd verse, another voice filled the speakers. Someone who wasn't Dean. I looked to see who it belonged to, I saw the same guy who rescued me from everything in life. Harry Potter. And for some strange reason, I'm not even surprised that he is here. Like I somehow knew he'd save me.

_Whatever happened to Amelia Earhart?_

_Who holds the stars up in the sky?_

_Is true love just once in a life time?_

_Did the captain of the Titanic cry?_

I am so happy I could cry. It is amazing what that boy does to me. He has never let me down. He was there when stupid boys broke my heart. He was there after I broke his the night before.

_Someday we'll know_ _if love can move a mountain_

_Someday we'll know_ why the sky is blue

_Someday we'll know why I was meant for you_

As we continued singing, everyone else faded away. I was singing to Harry alone. The man who loved me. The man who I loved.

Does anybody know the way to Atlantis?

_Or what the wind says when she cries?_

I'm speeding by the place that I met you

_For the 97th time…tonight_

_Someday we'll know if love can move a mountain_

_Someday we'll know why the sky is blue_

_Someday we'll know why I was meant for you_

_Someday we'll know why Sampson loved Delilah_

Someday I'll go dancing on the moon

_Someday you'll know that I was the one for you_

I bought a ticket to the end of the rainbow

_I watched the stars crash in the sea_

If I can ask God just one question

_Why are you here with me tonight_?

Someday we'll know if love can move a mountain

_Someday we'll know why the sky is blue_

_Someday we'll know why I was meant for you_

As the song started into its final chorus, I met Harry in the middle of the stage. My heart is bursting with love for this boy.

_Someday we'll know why Sampson loved Delilah_

Someday I'll go dancing on the moon

_Someday you'll know that I was the one for you_

The song ended and Harry wrapped his arms around my waist, pulled me into a hug, and twirled me around the stage. When he set me back down, I saw the same look in his eyes that I saw the night before. He took a step towards me and I placed a hand on his chest. "One moment."

I ran to my room and wrote 2 separate letters. After I finished, I set them both on the bed, pointed my wand, and they both flew off to their respectable owners. With my mission completed, I went down to the common room to wait.

I could just see the expression on Dean's face when he reads his letter.

_Dear Dean,_

_Enjoy your life because you are no longer in mine. It's over._

_Always, Ginny_

I wasn't as worried about that one as I was worried about Harry's reaction. I reread the letter over and over in my mind. What if I said the wrong thing? I placed my head in my hands and thought of the letter again.

_Dear Harry,_

_I cannot even find the words to thank you for what you did tonight. You were there for me when I needed you most. Just like you always are. Harry, you are so special to me. And what I thought I had lost, was really just hidden. My feelings for you are so strong. You are my savior, my rescuer, my best friend, my Harry, my LOVE. I'm sorry for what I did last night. If you forgive me, meet me in the common room. I'll be waiting._

_I love you._

_Ginny_

As I was thinking about the letter, I didn't hear the footsteps coming down the stairs. When a hand was laid upon my shoulder, I was finally snapped out of my trance. However, the face that I saw was not the face I was hoping to see.

Hermione's face was filled with worry. "Ginny are you okay? You ran out really quick after your performance, which by the way, you are an INCREDIBLE singer!! I didn't know you had it in you. And especially Harry…" When she saw that I still had my head in my hands, she became concerned again. "What's wrong? I know you have something on your mind."

I filled her in on what I did, and yet, she didn't look surprised.

"Ginny, finally! We were all wondering when you'd finally come to your senses! Harry has been after you for a while now, and for once, you didn't even notice!"

"'Mione, please don't make me feel worse. I mean, I love the boy. I guess I just thought all of his attempts were my imagination. Harry has been there for me when no one else was. He completes me. I'd feel lost if he wasn't in my life. It just makes me all warm inside that he wants me."

I saw her suppress a laugh.

"Oh hush – I know it sounds stupid and corny, but that's how I feel!"

A new voice was introduced. "Excuse me?"

We both turned around to see Harry standing in the doorway. Hermione scuttled off and left me sitting there on the couch in a cloud of worry. What if he doesn't forgive me? Or what if he's changed his mind?

I stand up and walk over to where he was standing.

"Ginny, I - "

"Before you start, I just want you to know that I'm okay with whatever decision you make. And I meant what I said in the letter. I love you and I'm sorry for what happened last night. I don't know why I never saw all of your attempts. I guess I was just imagining them. Harry you are my best friend and I - "

I was cut off as Harry made one large stride towards me and pulled me into the most passionate kiss I've ever received. I could feel all of his love, relief, and frustration in that one moment. As we broke apart, he leaned his forehead against mine. "You talk too much."

"So I guess you forgive me?"

"There is nothing to forgive."

He pulled me into a hug and I relaxed into his chest. Nothing could ruin this moment.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"how did you know which song I was doing?"

"Uh……never mind that right now."

"Harry, if you – "

Again, he swooped me into a kiss that made me go weak in the knees.

"You can't keep doing that."

"Oh yes I can."

I smiled up at Harry. MY Harry.

"I love you Ginny Weasley."

"You know, I never thought those words would sound as good as they did just then."

"I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you"

That earned him a peck on the lips. "I love you too."

* * *

I know I know – horrible ending, but I was just ready to finish it! REVIEW PLEASE!! 


End file.
